Noriko Mochizuki
'''Noriko Mochizuki (望月 紀子 Mochizuki Noriko) is a Japanese citizen enslaved during the Battle of Ginza by the Empire. She was rescued by Yōji Itami and his team during a peace negotiation with the Empire. Her discovery spawned a tense confrontation between Japan and the Empire that demanded the return of all Japanese slaves. Appearance''' Noriko is a young girl with short bob-cut hair and copper-brown eyes. When she was introduced, she was practically naked; wearing only a slave's garb consisting of a long sheet, with a hole for her head, that was kept down by ties (anime only; in the manga she was completely naked). After the Third Recon Team rescued her in the Imperial Palace, she was given proper clothes. Personality At first, Noriko was seen depressed and crying, because she was suffering abuse from Zorzal but after she was saved by Yōji Itami, she started to become more cheerful and happy. However, she suffered from a suicidal depression after learning her family was likely killed during the Battle of Ginza, to the point that she didn't flinch when Delilah threatened to kill her. Some time after, she recovered from her depression and threw her support behind the JSDF. History Some time before the Battle of Ginza, she was captured by Imperial scouts and taken back through the Gate along with an unknown number of Japanese citizens. In Chapter 37, it is stated that this abduction took place in the early summer. The captives were split up and sold; the men were sent to mines, while Noriko was made a sex slave. She was made a slave of Zorzal and regularly raped and beaten. She apparently learned the language of the Empire during her captivity because she was able to speak to Zorzal and warn him that the recent earthquake would be followed by aftershocks. This news prompted Zorzal to personally bring this information to his father Molt Sol Augustus, dragging Noriko and a number of other slaves behind him. This led directly to Noriko's discovery and rescue by the JSDF, since members of the 3rd Recon were in the throne room at the time. Plot Noriko was first seen being dragged on the ground together with other slaves naked by Zorzal, who pulled them along the floor by chained leashes attached to their collars (this was just in the manga, in the anime she wore a tattered dress and was brought in by Zorzal’s men). When Itami discovered that she was in fact a Japanese citizen, he instantly became enraged and punched Zorzal. She was then saved by parts of the 3rd Recon and brought to Alnus Hill for medical treatment. Sometime later, she became depressed after hearing it was likely her family was killed at the Battle of Ginza. During that time, Delilah received a forged letter from Tyuule (without her knowledge) ordering her to assassinate Noriko, hoping to reignite a war between the Empire and Japan. Delilah reluctantly accepted the assignment, believing the letter actually came from the Formal Clan. When Delilah confronted Noriko in Alnus and pulled a knife on her, she was surprised to learn that Noriko was already feeling suicidal, and hesitated. Noriko was surprised to see another Warrior Bunny and commented Delilah reminded her of Tyuule, which enraged Delilah as she believed Tyuule was a traitor to her people. Before she could attack, the Assassination Attempt on Noriko Mochizuki was foiled when Akira Yanagida stumbled onto the scene. Yanagida battled Delilah to a draw that left both combatants in need of immediate medical attention. Noriko looked on and was tended to as Yanagida and Delilah were rushed to the hospital. Sometime after the attempt on her life, she had apparently recovered from her suicidal depression and began acting as a liaison between the Japanese media and the citizens of Alnus as well as translator for international media. In Manga chapter 70 it is shown she is staying in Alnus because of the press, but is recruited to ride herd on the Press. It is revealed that she opens a blog named Meganekko, which contains information about Special Region that the mass media reluctant to publish. Skills & Abilities As a translator, Noriko can speak English, French and Japanese fluently. Trivia *The name 'Noriko '''means "chronicle" (紀) ('nori) and "child" (子) (ko). *When Noriko is first introduced: **She was naked in the manga **She wears a tattered dress in the anime *Noriko has the difference of smoking: **She is a smoker in the manga **She doesn't smoke in the anime Gallery Chapter 70.png|Noriko Mochinzui smoking a cigarette on the introductory art of Chapter 70. noriko anime.jpg|Noriko in Anime. Untitfegg.png|Noriko being captured by Imperial troops during the Ginza incident and her time being forced into slavery. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Japanese Citizens